In the Spirit
by Mystic Angel 007
Summary: A seasonal fic which has my muse H.M. Murdock as a main character as well as a lovable O.C, though please note this fic is not romantic... Season's Greetings and Safe Holidays to all. Enjoy.


**Title:** In the Spirit  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> A-Team  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Murdock  
><strong>Dedication:<strong> My Seasonal gift to my L.J friends. Have a prosperous new year too.

**-H.M.-**

With _Itchycoo Park_ stuck in his head Murdock was walking around a bustling shopping centre in New York City trying to block put the ever present festive music on Christmas Eve getting last minute presents for the guys. Okay, he had almost forgotten them but to be fair they had been very busy with missions for the past two straight weeks and it is exceedingly hard to buy gifts when you are literally living in each other's pockets. Face is naturally inquisitive, B.A. hates secrets and Hannibal, the man knows his boys a little too well to let anything slip by.

With the intellectual Hannibal, charismatic Face and mighty B.A. all professionally gift wrapped (because he is such a clutch around the dreaded foe sticky tape) in various bags over his left wrist he was just after something special for his best girl Amy Allen. He was on his way to the body shop to get her something frangipani as her knew she loved the scent presently when he had to do a double take. Wondering momentarily if he was imagining the sight or, if it was actually real. For a few seconds he hoped it wasn't the latter, had society really become that self-centred and backwards?

A few metres a head of his current path an elderly lady with a walking stick had slipped and fallen on the polished the floor, she didn't look like she landed hard but old people have brittle bones and bruise very easy. The centre was packed, dozens of people of varied ages walked past her without even acknowledging her. What sort of world is that?

As he pushed his way around a pram and some other ignorant shoppers he could see a young girl maybe 10 pull away from her mother who was talking to another adult to see if the fallen lady was okay. The mother was scolding the child from leaving her side and feigned ignorance of the woman's predicament as she pulled her daughter away and kept walking, the girl looking back at her. To Murdock it looked like she wanted to do the right thing but on the flip side didn't want to be scowled again.

Murdock reached the silver haired lady's side at last, she was moaning slightly and obviously in a little bit of pain. He picked up her purse that lay a little separated from her and put it in her hand before some opportunistic muppet ran off with it. He spoke gently to her but loudly enough to be hear over the noise of the centre.

"Ma'am? Are you hurt?" He asked concerned as he took his shopping off his wrist and knelt by her side. One or two people also stopped and asked if he needed any assistance, he replied politely they were all right and satisfied they continued on their way.

He supposed that a man of his age wearing his trademark slightly battered jacket, khaki's and hi tops might look a bit out of place knelt by an elderly woman but if he could help her by god he would.

She had a black knitted scarf, well worn and classic old lady shoes, black pants and a long sleeve blouse with a scattering of tiny flowers with a read vest over the top. Short hair about the same silverish shade as Hannibal's and the eyes under her glasses were as captivating as Face's.

"Rose," she said softly with a noticeable Texan accent that made his heart sing as his right hand took her left.

"I slipped. I think I am okay… just a little sore," she met his brown eyes and focused on just them.

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Murdock," he smiled at her, his mind blocking out all of the noise around him save her sweet voice. "I'm gonna help you stand, just lean on me okay?"

He moved one hand under her arm as the other put her stick in her hand and he slowly lifted her up, she was lighter than Face. She held her purse and her stick; he bent back and collected his shopping before he helped her through the rushing crowd to a nearby wooden bench.

_What a nice young man, at least there is one decent soul left in this crazy world. In my day gentleman were a dime a dozen, how things have changed._

Murdock sat with her for a while until she felt better and intended to hail a taxi to take her home. They had chatted like old friends, he had learned she lived alone and had no living family, it made him feel quite sad but then an idea struck him and he felt in the holiday spirit.

"Rose, if you wanted to you could have Christmas with me… I mean it wouldn't be much but…." He couldn't say _'it's better than being alone' _but the thought it.

"Mr Murdock, I have inconvenienced you enough young man. You're family must be getting worried," she patted his hand as she readied herself to get up from the bench.

"I don't have a family but my friends would love it if you joined us. It would make me feel better if I knew you weren't alone," he gave her the puppy eyes that always worked on Face and sometimes Hannibal.

"I suppose it is the least I can do for all of your kindness; I felt like I would be on the floor all night," she sighed. _That five minutes felt like forever, all those people watching but not aiding me. I felt like… It was horrible._

"Shivery isn't dead Rose it's just hard to find, that's all," he stood up as she did and they headed through the bustling Christmas Eve crowd to the nearest exit. _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ played over the centre's speaker system.

_If I explain to Amy she'll understand. I wonder how Rose will take to B.A., he is a bit intimidating to some people._

"Rose, may I call my friends to give us a lift?" He asked her when they reached the row of payphones by the exit.

"I'll wait on that nice bench right there, young man," and she manoeuvred over the bench opposite the phones where there was a small space just right for her.

Murdock put in some change and dialled a familiar number crossing his fingers.

"Toni's Pizza," Hannibal faked an Italian accent with ease.

"Hey Hannibal it's just me," he could hear B.A. and Face talking indistinctly in the background.

"Murdock, what can I do ya for?" Hannibal waved his hand for them to cease so he could hear Murdock over the background noise of the centre.

"I met this old lady at the centre and long story short she has no one to spend the holidays with and –," he talking really fast.

"You want her to spend them with us right?" Hannibal cut him off having guessed the direction the conversation was going. _You can't keep her Murdock; she's a person not a puppy._

"Well, uh, yes Col. Rose slipped over and I helped her I want to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't have concussion or something," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Rose?" Hannibal had to be sure he had heard the name right, Murdock usually gave everyone nicknames or generalisations like chicky babe, sweet heart, guys, muscles etcetera. To use her actual name he must had bonded with her.

As Face overheard Hannibal repeat the name he leaned forward and whispered to B.A. "You don't suppose he got me a girl this year, do ya?"

"Crazy is crazy, anything possible." _But I doubt it. Murdock's more creative than that._

Face started thinking about what she might look like, her hair and eye colour and measurements. His mind was running wild with images, thoughts, possibilities and desires. B.A. read Face's namesake in the mirror and rolled his eyes, he could be so predicable at times.

"That's her name Hannibal. She's a very nice lady and I want her to have dinner with us tonight, please?" Murdock turned looking back and smiled at Rose who weakly smiled back.

"I'll just ask the others Murdock. It's not just my decision," Hannibal put his hand over the receiver in the van and turned side on so he could see B.A. who was driving and Face in the back, who was lost in thought.

_Please guys, please let her stay with us .I gotta be sure she's okay and I don't want her to be alone on Christmas Eve _Murdock thought.

"Hannibal so help me if the crazy fool brought us pets!" B.A. ranted remembering the hamsters they received last year that had been donated to a local school anonymously.

"B.A. he thought they would be therapeutic for us," Hannibal said with a smile.

"He gonna need therapy if he's done it again!" B.A. growled as he pulled into the parking lot, it was the time they had agreed to pick up the crazy fool.

"Actually no, he uh, wants to know if we would be open to having an elderly friend of his join us tonight."

_So not a girl then, oh well_ Face thought coming back to reality with a disappointed sigh. "Is this a real person or one of Murdock's invisible friends?" He queried from over the back. It was a fair question with Murdock being Murdock.

"Her name is Rose and if we walk in through those doors you can make your minds up about her," Hannibal said as he indicated the main doors of the shopping centre then he took his hand off the receiver.

"We just pulled up Murdock, I'm okay with it and Face and B.A. are going to come in and decide on the way, is that okay boys?" He looked at B.A. than at Face.

"Yes Hannibal," they answered in unison after too many years of living around each other. Hannibal suppressed a laugh as they both got out of the van.

"They're on their way in Murdock," Hannibal replied to the anxiously waiting Murdock.

"Oakey dokey, I'll wait with Rose," he rang off and moved to the now vacant spot beside her.

"My friends will be here any minute. I should warn ya that B.A. doesn't bite he just looks like he does and Facey is a cake walk," at the mention of his name Face appeared at Murdock's side and he could see B.A. waiting just outside the doors.

"Rose this is my best friend Face. Face this is my new friend Rose."

"Nice to meet you," Face said with a bright smile as he shook her hand gently.

"And you, young man. You're friend has been very kind to me," Rose said as she and Murdock both stood and walked slowly towards the automatic door with Face to Murdock's right.

"H.M. is a very kind person." _Not to mention a nut job but hey._

"H.M.?" Rose repeated not knowing the reference.

"Sorry, it's my name. H.M. Murdock but I usually just get Murdock," he replied with a smirk.

"It suits you," she said with a slight nod as they passed through the electronic doors and into the night air.

"Thanks, this is B.A.. He really is a teddy bear once you get to know him," Murdock said and received a fleeting glare from B.A. who smiled at Rose.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am," he said as he came to walk by Face's side.

"Rose please, ma'am makes me feel older than I am."

"Sorry Rose," he smiled politely.

"No offence taken young man," she said as they walked through the parking lot the GMC van.

"So, how did you two meet?" Face asked.

"This strapping lad helped an old lady and we became friends," Rose replied and B.A. looked over at Murdock who was practically radiating seasonal cheer.

"Shucks…. I can't believe all those people closer kept walking like nothing happened," Murdock said shaking his head, still in slight shock over the lack of support for their fellow man.

"They what?" Face injected as he paused mid stride.

"All these people were closer than I was and they tuned it out, like they thought it would be an imposition to lend a helping hand. Except that little girl, she wanted to help," Murdock said as he thought back to first finding Rose.

"Yes but her mother didn't and she had to follow her. Some example she is setting for her," Rose replied, her slight disgust utterly understandable.

"What happened to the good people who'd help their fellow man out?" B.A. added covering his usual anger.

"Beats me, society is just different now with all the new fangled technology and what not," Face added as he continued on.

"The world needs more people like Murdock," Rose added ,not knowing about the slightly crazy side or his varied personalities. Murdock smiled and B.A. and Face just looked at each other and shrugged.

Hannibal had seen his three boys walking alongside an elderly woman he surmised must be Murdock's new friend Rose and decided that if they all agreed, who was he to say no to them? He opened the back door as they passed two cars up and made sure he had his gloves off and was cigar free.

"This is our ride," Murdock said as he lightly tapped the hood of B.A.'s prized van and earning an intense glare from B.A..

"Rose this is Col. Smith, he's like our uh… it's complicated." Murdock stopped not knowing how to explain without giving everything away.

B.A. got in the driver's seat after glaring at Murdock for touching his ride. Face climbed in the back leaving Hannibal, Murdock and Rose to talk.

"She seems a nice lady," Face said.

"Yeah, crazy had a nice idea inviting her for dinner so she isn't alone," B.A. replied._ No one should be alone for Christmas._

Hannibal came around and held out his hand and Rose shook weakly back. He was careful not to be rough with her as Murdock had informed him of her fall. "Pleasure to meet you Rose, John Smith but my boys call me Hannibal."

"Interesting name, my husband was a military man. He fought in WWII, retired a Captain," she said as she eyed the silver haired man that the trio all showed respect for. It was in their body language around him, straighter posture and eye contact. More respect than most children showed their guardians.

"Murdock is a Captain and pilot, Face is a lieutenant and B.A. sergeant and mechanic." He smiled with pride as he spoke of his boys.

"Well, Hannibal was a Col…," Murdock said as he looked at the ground by his shoes.

"Was?" Rose asked as she shivered. It was colder out here now the sun had been down for a few hours.

"We'll explain anything you want to know over dinner," Hannibal said. "You can sit in the back with Face and Murdock."

"Sounds good to me, these bones feel the slightest chill now days." She let Murdock help her into a seat over from Face and he sat behind Hannibal looking back at her as he took the shopping bags off his wrist.

"I hope I didn't disrupt your shopping son," Rose asked.

"Nuh, I was done anyway," he smiled reassuringly at her before he turned and glanced over at Face. He compared their blue eyes, both so inviting and capturing.

"What time is Amy getting in again?" _I keep forgetting her flight times._ Murdock asked as he buckled up.

"Her flight landed an hour ago so she should be at the apartment by now; I left a key in the usual spot and I finished cooking early so we should be able to re-heat a few things and be golden," Face said as he thought about all of the preparation he had done and how hungry he was.

"You should have told me you had an engagement with your girl and I wouldn't have put you out," Rose said as she heard them talking about an endeared girl named Amy.

"Amy's not… she's… we are just friends, all of us are," Murdock said as he blushed and Face, Hannibal and B.A. all sniggered.

"Amy is like a sister to us and a daughter to Hannibal," Face said once he could breathe.

"My mistake," Rose said feeling a little silly about her assumptions.

"Don't worry about it, you're not the first to believe that and I doubt you'll be the last," Hannibal said from the front seat.

B.A. pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. He and Hannibal jumped out as Face and Murdock helped Rose out before Murdock grabbed his gifts. They got in the noisy lift and ascended up to the fourth floor and Face knocked on the door of their apartment, number 16.

Amy Allen looked though the peephole relieved when she saw Face and opened the door and gave him a big hug.

"Merry Christmas guys," she paused when she saw an unknown elderly woman with them. "Someone care to introduce me to our guest?" She added when no one said anything.

"Where are my manners-," Murdock said.

To which Face's inner voice said _I've asked that too _with an eye roll that only Amy saw.

"-Amy Allen this is my friend Rose and Rose, this is our wonderful gal Amy," Amy and Rose nodded at each other and then Amy invited everybody into the guys' apartment. There was a large three seater black leather couch, fake Christmas tree with flashing lights, two arm chairs, coffee table, lamp and packed book shelf in the immediate area. Part of the open plan and quite roomy kitchen area was a six seater dining table.

Murdock and Face left Rose with the others in the lounge as they set about organising the feast. B.A. and Amy each took one of the arm chairs and Hannibal sat at the opposite end of the couch to Rose who was taking in the furnishings.

"Well, I promised that I'd answer any questions you had Rose, please so ask away." Hannibal said as he settled into the couch slightly turned towards her.

"Murdock said you were Army but aren't anymore… yet they still show you the respect of your rank," she placed her handbag on the coffee table and met his eyes and smile.

"As your husband was a military man I am sure you understand that sometimes bonds run deeper than titles," he sighed. _Right to the point._

"Yes, he told me that the men under him were like the children we never had," Rose thought back to her husband Jack, she missed him.

Amy was listening intently as Hannibal rarely opened up truthfully about the team's past, small snippets here and there excluded. B.A. was half listening as he watched the lights of the tree change colours, red, green, blue and repeat.

"We were a unit in Vietnam, one of the best and things happened. When we came back we were closer than some families are." He paused thinking about how to best approach the next part. He was surprised when B.A. interjected.

"Rose, we were framed by the military for something we didn't do and," he stopped also unsure how to proceed. Face had been following the conversation and continued as he came and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"We have been hiding from the military police for the better part of ten years. Have you heard of the A-Team?" He asked.

"The modern day Robin Hood troupe? That's you four boys?" She looked a little taken back by the fact she was having dinner with famous and polite though wanted criminals.

"That's us Rose," Murdock threw in as he came to join Face on the coffee table thinking it was a good thing it wasn't made of glass.

"This is a nice holiday gift indeed," Rose replied after some silence.

"Good, well back to the hot stove. Come one Face!" Murdock said as he almost pulled Face behind him.

"If it's not too pushy may I ask where you fit in Miss Allen?" Rose asked she flicked her blue eyes to Amy.

"It's not, well I hired the guys a few years ago and we became friends after that. They are amazing," Amy said with a shrug as it was pretty much that simple.

"If you don't mind I have another question" Rose asked as she looked over at B.A. this time.

"Sure thing," B.A. replied nicely as he sat up a bit straighter.

"Why do you all have nicknames? Or is B.A. your actual name son?"

He chuckled good humouredly. "B.A. is for Bad Attitude because if people hurt innocent people I have to teach them manners sometimes," he smiled not wanting to scare her.

"Face's name is Templeton but we call him Face because he is the ultimate charismatic scammer," Amy replied glad of Face being in the kitchen.

"Murdock I know and that leaves you Hannibal," Rose said as she met his eyes, they reminded her of that look Jack got when he was in his element.

"I don't remember when exactly or who it was stat first called me it but it stuck, Hannibal, son of Hamilcar Barca was a Carthaginian leader," Hannibal said before he was cut off by the announcement that the feast was ready and could the guest please adjourn to the dining table.

"One of the greatest military minds in history and it suits your style boss," Murdock said and patted him on the back as he took a seat next to Face and Rose.

"Oh my, there is enough to feed any Army" Rose said as she took in the array of culinary delights.

Amy leaned over and whispered.

"Trust me these boys can eat," she winked.

Murdock tapped his glass a little too hard but got everyone's attention as he stood up to toast with his blackcurrant fruit juice. "A toast ladies and gentleman; to new friends and old friends; happiness, long life and a prosperous new year to all."

Everyone clinked glasses and he sat back down before he got Amy to pull his cracker before returning the gesture.

"It had to be slightly Star Trek?" Face queried from across the table as he helped himself to a turkey wing.

"Uh huh," Murdock nodded and his pink paper party hat slide over his eyes.

Hannibal, Rose, Face and Amy all laughed at the sight, B.A. rolled his eyes. Over the course of the night, crackers were pulled and bad recycled jokes were read aloud, laughs were many and great food was eaten. Murdock collected all of the cheap trinkets from the crackers and insisted everyone wore the paper hats, except B.A. whose glare was enough of a deterrent.

Amy and B.A. cleared the table and covered the leftovers, dumping the dishes in the sink to soak as the others adjourn to the lounge room still chatting and waiting a few minutes until they had joined them. Murdock took Amy aside and confessed that he didn't have time to get her present and that he was super doper sorry and will make it up to her. Amy saw the mistletoe above them and kissed him on the lips and was surprised when he kissed her back. From the lounge Face turned around and lightly taped Hannibal's shoulder to look at them, as he turned they pulled apart and she licked her lips tasting him. Hannibal left them to whatever they were up to and Face followed his lead.

"I'll consider that my present this year," Amy said with a wicked smile.

"Uh…okay." Murdock stuttered as he tried to focus. He can't believe she had just kissed him; he always wanted to kiss her but, wow. It actually happened.

Amy hugged him and went to sit beside Rose and B.A. like nothing out of the ordinary happened and when Murdock's brain decided to function again he sat next to Face and Hannibal who both looked at him for a little longer than he would have liked before they continued the conversation.

Face only had one beer over the course of the night as he figured somebody had to drive eventually and thought Murdock was only drinking juice he was more competent in the air then behind the wheel any day and would say so himself.

Growing up in an orphanage Face had never had elders around during the holidays, he had never really thought he had missed much in that regard but listening to Rose he knew he was wrong. Rose reminded Murdock of his Grandma Emma and he was replaying a lot of happy childhood memories in his mind. B.A., Hannibal and Amy all loved Rose and thought she was very sweet and felt blessed to have her with them on Christmas Eve instead of her being alone.

Rose told them many stories about her life, about Jack, places they had been to on their travels around the globe. They learned her favourite place was Colorado, specifically the small town where she was born.

It was just after midnight and Rose was very tired; Murdock decided that as much as he wanted her to stay she need to go home and rest. After a lot of hugs and goodnight, slash, mornings Face and Murdock took a worn out Rose home. It was only 15 minutes away so they decided between themselves to come and visit her as long as they were in New York and every time they came back. She hugged both Murdock and Face as tightly as she could and thanked them for their kind hospitality, new friendships and Murdock for helping her out when in need.

Murdock and Face were both sad when they got back into B.A.'s van to drive back.

"Face?" Murdock asked half way back.

"Yeah Murdock?" Face replied stopped at a red light.

"I'm gonna miss her man. It's nice to have new friends around," he sighed. He loved the guys and Amy but Rose was… he couldn't put his finger on it but it was special.

"Me too, Rose is a nice lady," Face said as he saw the light change to green. There was silence for a while before Murdock spoke up again.

"Merry Christmas, Face," he patted his shoulder.

"You too Murdock," Face took his eyes of the pretty empty street to smile at his best buddy.

They pulled into a vacant car space and took the noisy lift back to their apartment where B.A. was dozing in one of the arm chairs with Hannibal and Amy on the couch with her head rested on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders, his head rested on the back on the lounge. They all looked so peaceful that Murdock took a photo for the album with his disposable camera.

Face and Murdock crept to the bedrooms and crashed out with their clothes still on atop their own beds. It was one of the best Christmas's they had ever had together as Amy was with them, Decker was no where around and they had a new friend.

_-Fini-_

10


End file.
